Kallian's Awakening
by Runecat311
Summary: With the marriage of the Warden Commander and famed Bard Leliana, Kallian's life is set for relaxation, or so she thought. Will her Warden duties, the impending birth of her daughter and her strained relationships with her family be too much for her to take? A long awaited sequal to Unlocking Leli's Heart Leliana/Kallian


**Kallians awakening  
Chapter 1 news**

I was amazed with my child. It was mere months since Kallian viewed Luna, but she already had the body of a five year old and the wisdom of one much older. I suspected Ragna, but Ragna held rage and she held the opposite. Take for instance a happening when Leliana was only 6 moons into her term. I was sitting on a log, watching my child play with older children; an elven version of hide and seek with the seeker pouncing the hidden or the captured betraying the seeker. In this game two twins, Ignatious and Darki came up with a plan to trap Luna. Unfortunately Ignatious betrayed his brother and pounced him and not Luna. The two argued and I saw something glimmer in her grey eyes and thought I had to jump in when Ragna revealed herself in my offspring, but no she pulled the two apart and spoke evenly.

"You two need to relax." She began. "Darki, it's merely a game! Ignatious, if we cannot trust you in a jest, how can we trust you when something terrible happens? Or trust you with the duties of our clan? I think you two should apologize!" The two brothers nodded and muttered an apology before my darling girl peered at me with happy eyes and a heartfelt smile and I knew I must depart to seek out Kallian wherever she may be.

**XXXXXXXX**

This was the most terrifying thing I could ever have done. To the Fade with the Darkspawn, the archdemon, and everything faced; this moment was by far the most terrifying of my life.

"Dearest." A voice broke my darkest thoughts. "We can come back, if you're not ready, cheri." A hand gripped mine as I shuddered like I have been dreaming of the Broodmother process and not standing in front of the door to my childhood home. I turned to the face of the woman I loved; my fiance Leliana in all her glory, bearing our child in her slightly showing but still growing womb. It wouldn't be for too much longer that our beautiful daughter would be born and even though we have a comfortable home of our own, it'd be nice to have my father for moral support. Or physical support more like, considering Wynne has me pegged for the nervous dad type and had it set up so I wouldn't be in the same room for the birthing, which we all agreed to do to better block out pain shared from the bond.

_Kallian, it's ok to wait, I know you put it off this long so as not to disturb us._ She thought to me as she placed my hand to our daughter. I smiled as I felt her growing inside the woman I loved and turned to kiss her.

"No, Leliana, I want him to know and to invite him to our wedding; me being nervous of this is already effecting poor Violet and you." Leliana shook her head at the end of my proclamation.

"No cheri, I blocked Violet from any negative emotions she's only been growing exposed to positive emotions." I smiled at my fiance's cleverness. Yes, of course she'd find a way, she's been dealing with and adapting to the pregnancy fairly well, I smiled as images flooded my mind of what kind of mother she'd be. "You're the sweetest, mon amore." She smiled, reading my thoughts and claimed my lips again before a voice had me jump.

"Kallian, what're doing kissing that shem?" Shianni stood in the doorway, imitating my father's voice and way of standing before relaxing to her usual self. "I'm just kidding he's not even here yet, come on in." She gestured inside and I reluctantly followed being led by my darling Bard. It didn't take long for me to realize my father wasn't at all inside. "Don't worry, the old man is with Nessa for lunch, wont be for another while I think." Shianni said while pouring a large glass of ale. "Here, you need this more than I do." I shook my head, pointing to Leliana.

"Bonded and pregnant, remember? Anything I drink, eat or feel affects them too." I glared at my cousin playfully. "Shianni, I'm surprised you forgot she's been pregnant for what, six months now, and how many times have I explained this?" My cousin shrugged and started guzzling the ale like a youngling drinks milk.

"Just thought I'd be a nice hostess is all, not my fault I enjoy hearing you of all elves deny alcohol because you are tied to a pregnant lover." She giggled. "It really is good to see you smiling without the aid of ale, cousin." She then pointed her mug towards Leliana. "You two do well covering up that bump, she's almost due and she doesn't even look that pregnant!"

"That is in a large part thanks to Wynne. She is familiar with hiding pregnancy from accusing eyes. She made all the public clothes I wear, even this." Leliana twirled lightly as her dress twirled with her. It was a black and red dress; tight on her chest, the black lace trimming her assets, the red almost silk like fabric was loose enough from her ribs to the bump in question, all the way down to her feet like a curtain. It was simple and not at all what one would call flashy, but it distracted most from her bump who didn't already know, some didn't think her pregnant at all.

"Wynne sure knows what she's doing." I said at last. "I'm very grateful for her staying until Violet is born." I jumped as I felt hands gently tracing my ears.

"I hope she's more elf than human." Leliana murmured as she gently stroked the tip of my ears. "I'd love for her to have your ears, and your eyes, and your hair..."

"You just want a little me to girlafy since you can't do that to me."

"Perish the thought, cheri, she'd be a fighter this much I know; I merely am stating I wouldn't mind a little elven girl being born to us." I smiled and captured her lips.

"I wouldn't mind if we had a daughter more human either, nor would I mind a little halfling. As long as it's yours and mine I don't care what she is or looks like. I'm just happy to have the both of you in my life." Leliana smiled at my proclamation, but before she could kiss or even hug me, the purpose of my visit decided to make an appearance.

"Kallian!" I heard the voice of my father as he embraced me and I knew from Leliana's 'calm down' face I am looking as terrified as I feel. "It's good to see you, daughter." My father gushed as I slowly returned his embrace.

"You too, dad." I managed to say with a tight throat. There's no way I could do this; I thought so anyway, but when I glanced down at my ring and looked to see Leliana sharing it's compatible ring, I knew I could do it. For my lover, my child, my family. I broke apart from my father's embrace. "Dad, I need to tell you something." My father looked confused, but smiled anyway.

"Of course, Kallian, what is it that you need to say?" I fidgeted for a while; looked to Leliana, shared a smile and turned back to my dad.

"Dad, you remember Leliana, don't you?"

"Yes she was your friend you brought to our wedding. We were hoping for a date, but your friends are always welcome." My dad looked to Leliana with a look I knew was him judging her; my lover, my fiance would not be judged.

"You both looked beautiful." Nessa tried to placate me, knowing my father and myself, and everything about me and Leliana; it didn't at all ease the tension.

"Yes they did, I'm surprised you two haven't found a good man to settle and have children with." Shianni choked on her ale, trying her best not to laugh or say a word about it.

"Dad, I'm engaged." I blurted, showing the ring my Nuller had crafted for me. He practically beamed.

"Well congratulations, Kali! Who's the lucky man?"

"Well I don't know about a man, considering I am pregnant, but she is engaged to _moi._" Leliana spoke, her rage causing her to start to slip to her native tongue. "We are to be married in a week and thought to invite you all to the wedding." My father looked from Leliana to me.

"_Pregnant_? Married to a _shem_?" He shook his head softly before the big bomb finally caught up with him. "A _lesbian_?!" He practically screamed.

"From the noises in the alienage I think Leli is _man_ enough for Kalli!" Shianni blurted. "I wanted to say that for _sooo long_! You haven't a _clue_ how much I was holding _that_ back!" With a hic Shianni was giggling.

"Shut up, Shianni!" My father and I shouted to Shianni who composed herself to make a zipping motion with her hand just above her lips. My father turned to me with anger in his eyes.

"Wait a minute! _Shianni_ knew!?" He exclaimed.

"Hosting the marriage here in the alienage in a weeks time." Shianni managed through sips of ale. My father snapped his head back to look to me.

"Get out." He said simply.

"What?" I spoke with hurt, but not at all surprised.

"_Get_ _out_! You and your _bitch_! My daughter died in the Blight! You are _not_ my Kallian! You are _nothing_ to me! Now get out!" Leliana scoffed and took my hand to lead me out with her as he turned to Shianni. "How could you _allow_ this union?!" We heard as the door slammed behind us. My father would question Shianni all night if he had to, that much I knew considering she practically set our marriage date a day after her official coming of leadership ceremony. She was leader in title to all humans of course, but among our people, it was yet to be made only due to the rebuilding of the alienage. Now that it was rebuilt for the most part, her ceremony will take place soon as will the wedding between myself and my darling Bard, performed by no one other than my cousin. But that's still a week from now, but now I am here, banished from my father's house; the only home I knew.

"Kalli?" My bard's voice was ever a relieving salve on a festering wound on my heart.

"Dearest, speak to me." She was frantic in her touches as she gripped my shoulder. I gently touched the hand that touched me, looked to her with friendly eyes and kissed her.

"I am free, Leli." I said simply. "We don't have to hide." Leliana understood my words and nodded, smiling. I gripped her hand in my bare ungloved one and began to lead her away from the home I was no longer welcome to into a home my lover and I forged for our own, smiling the whole way. We entered our home through the backdoor; Leliana was always insistent of this to not cross the threshold until we are wed for customs sake. We stumbled into our room and comfortably lay in the bed to retire for the night, or I was anyway until I felt two familiar arms snake their way around my waist.

"I'm so proud of you, my dear."

"Thank you, Leli." I murmured half asleep.

"You're handling it so well, you were so nervous before." I smiled as I turned in her arms to face her.

"It is because my dearest one..." I began as I gently caressed her sides and the child that grew within her now that we were both comfortably nude in bed. "...I didn't realize until it happened I didn't really need his approval. I have all the family I could ever want. You, our child, Shianni, Alistar, Wynne, even Zev and Mutt." Said dog barked happily at the mention of his name from an area unseen to us in our home. The love of my life smiled a familar dazzling smile that caught my heart the first time I met her. "I don't need my father's approval to live my life in happiness and peace. It would've been nice to have him be more accepting and receptive, but deep down, Leli I knew better." I stroked her cheek lightly running my fingers in her now very long hair. "At first his opinion was all that mattered, but I look at you and I and how much our connection and love has grown and I realize I don't need anyone to put two shiny coppers into how I live because I will forever and always be content with laying here, being with you." Leliana's eyes glimmered with tears as she captured my lips, caressing the back of my neck, feeling a familiar warmth radiate through me from my Bard's hungry touches. "Leli..." I moaned in the want I shared with her as her hands continued to roam. "...Leli...we need to stop...Wynne said-."

"Maker's breath, I don't _care_! I want _you_!" She growled. "You cannot expect me to just lay in bed with you in my arms and do _nothing_ after such words of adoration! I want _you_, my Warden; it's been far too long." She nibbled along my neck up to my ear. "Feels like years."

"But its only been-."

"It..._feels_...like..._years_." She growled. "And I want _you_ now." I sighed, planning a retort, but any words came as a gasp instead as my Bard slid her thigh between my legs, grinding against me. "Ooooh, my Warden, your lips may lie, but your body is true. You want it too." She murmured kissing gently up my neck that had me melting. "Just as bad as I do." She caressed my chest with one hand while gripping my shorter, shoulder length hair with the other.

"Surrender to me, Kalli." She moaned. "Give me what I desire." She bit down on my neck and I was lost, gone in the passion; so much so I didn't notice a familiar mage in the room until a bright blue ball had me jump away from my Bard.

"You see, it's not all my fault!" I proclaimed. "I didn't instigate anything!" I said Wynne illuminated the room looking very displeased.

"But you started it." She spoke sternly. "If you didn't utter any words the two of you would be asleep already."

"Wynne, even if Kallian was tied, fully clothed and gagged I'd still want her just as bad as right now, maybe even more so! Actually, could we do that? I'd very much prefer that." Leliana spoke to my absolute horror as she shared a mental image in my head through the bond. "You cannot prevent me from wanting to make deep intimate love with the elf of my heart."

"No, but for the health of your child I can separate the two of you at night so you sleep separately!" The healer spoke with much dissatisfaction.

"But I just want to touch her! You said nothing against that before!"

"I- wait..." Wynne caught herself with Leliana arching an eyebrow at the healers realization. "So all those times I caught you..."

"I followed your rules, Wynne; Kalli was never in me, I on the other hand enjoyed being in her."

"Oh! Well then, carry on." Wynne made a quick disappearance out the door; when she was gone I cast my love a sideways glance.

"It's not good to lie you know." I said shaking my head as Leliana came behind me to pull me to her. "There were many times I was in you since being pregnant."

"Yes, but forbidding a pregnant woman of decent intimacy is also a grave error, especially if its me." She cooed making small circles up my collarbone. "Now, where were we?" I smiled slightly as I turned to capture the lips of the woman that was mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"King Alistair!" A guard stumbled into the castle in the middle of the night as the famed Warden King was retiring for the evening. He was rather piqued to put mildly as he had planned with his Queen to try once more for a child.

"Yes? What is it?" The King groaned in a way that had the guard confused as to if this was indeed the Warden King he was speaking to. "If it's battle strategy, I'll get my wife, she's more of a political figure."

"No, Sire, I request the good Warden King Alistair!"

"Yesssss?" The guard attempted to correct himself before the good king waved his efforts off. "It happens, now what is it?" He asked for what felt like to him was the billionth time.

"It's the Warden Tower, sire, they are in need of some assistance from the requested Warden Commander of Ferelden, sire."

_Maker's Breath! _The king thought. _Kallian will **not** like this._ The king gulped loudly._ Or Leliana for that matter._

**I know how long some of you would even wonder if this would even exist so here you go, finally decided to make it. It's official a fic of maternal Leliana exists. Have fun while da 2 also gets updated piecing together what happens next ;P**


End file.
